


Dwarves are short

by Horns4lyf (TheRex)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dwarves are short, F/M, Fluff, Human!Kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/Horns4lyf
Summary: Warden-Commander Dukias Brosca comes to visit Morrigan and Kieran at the Orlesian Court and settles a family discussion in the process.





	Dwarves are short

“Dad?”

Warden-Commander Dukias Brosca looked up from the documents he was pouring over. He met his son’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile. He loved Kieran so, so much. He had never known his own father and his mother had been, well, like she was. Dukias had never really seen himself as someone who had a child. Or even capable to love a child if he ever had one.

But then, Kieran came along. When they met the first time, Dukias knew the little tyke would soon nestle his way into the dwarf’s rather callous heart.

“What’s up, my little mud splasher?” Dukias reached out and ruffled Kieran’s hair.

“Can you stand up?”

“Uh… Sure.” Dukias shrugged and got off his chair. He noticed Morrigan standing in the corner and raised an eyebrow at his beloved, who just smiled and shook her head.

As soon as Dukias had gotten up from his chair, Kieran let out a little delighted squeal and ran over to Morrigan, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Look, I told you!” He laughed. “I _am_ taller than dad.”

“Oh, by the Stone…” Dukias laughed and sat down again. “Outgrown by my ten year old son. Unbelievable.”

“Kieran, ‘tis time for your lessons.” Morrigan said as she walked over and ran her hand over Dukias’ braids. Once the child had left, she bent down to kiss her beloved’s forehead. “He missed you.”

“I missed him too.” Dukias smiled. “And I missed you.”

“I am glad you could come by.”

“I feel the same. If - _when_ \- I find the cure, I’ll come and live here with you. I don’t give a nug’s ass if the Orlesian court don’t want me here.”

“Nothing would make me happier, my love.” A wicked smile spread over Morrigan’s face. “You know, Kieran’s busy with his lessons for a while.

“Oh really?” Dukias grinned. “Tell me more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me.


End file.
